tbttrahfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Matoro
Mr. Matoro is a BZPower member and the very first guest star in the TBTTRAH series. He began following the series from the very start, and remains a (mostly) loyal reader to this day. As a guest star, he has played many important roles in the story. His character is a Ko-Matoran who wears a silver Pakari mask A Brief Summary Mr. Matoro first appeared as a guest star early in series (as stated above). Therefore, his character has been through pretty much everything. Throughout the series, the guest stars often participate in fighting tournaments. Despite his small size, MM has won several of these tournaments. This is partly because of his advanced arsenal of weapons. His weapons include an RPG, a seemingly endless supply of grenades, and various other gadgets from video games. The only character to defeat him so far is Omega Turtle. Although he is not a member of the Zevhor, he is affiliated with all of its members (current and former), and has helped them in many of their adventures. For example, he piloted a helicopter during the raid on Makuta's base in Miami. Co-Authoring Mr. Matoro has also co-authored several comedies in the TBTTRAH series. The first one was The Bionicles Try To Run A Nation, the very first spin-off. The second one was Goodbye Ordinary. Goodbye Ordinary was another spin-off in which the story was told through the eyes of Omega Turtle, one of the most beloved characters in the series. Sadly, this entire comedy was destroyed by the Dataclysm. First Encounter Mr. Matoro first met the Bionicles on a private plane that he was flying from The House to California. He was onboard the plane because he had stolen his way onboard and knocked both of the pilots out in an effort to escape from the police. He was forced to travel with the Bionicles when Nocturn picked him up and refused to put him down until the Bionicles reached their hotel. Mr. Matoro stayed with the Bionicles ever since, believing them to be off-worlders like he was until MT explained the truth to him years later. He went back with the Bionicles to the House, and soon gained a reputation for one of the most powerful, if not large, residents of the House. Coffee Mines Soon after arriving at the House, Mr. Matoro was hit by a Zamor Sphere and taken by the Barraki to the "Coffee Mines" where a spill of Xenon had sunk into the floor of one of the bedrooms, and had obsessed the Barraki to the point that they were willing to create a mine to harvest the precious substance. Mr. Matoro was forced to work until he later escaped, although how he did so is unknown. Soon after, he lead a raid of the Coffee Mines in order to find their main source of Xenon, spearheaded by him, Shukaku, and Ta Komua, only to find that a large portion of the mines was in disarray due to a large battle between Omega Turtle and Meta Sboog a few days earlier, and that their intended pathway was blocked. They went back upstairs to find themselves in the middle of Poptart toying with the other Bionicles using his illusion powers. He also went on a prototype spaceship using some newly created Bionicle technology, and went so far as to visit Saturn before returning. A while later 4 Mask, a Xenon infused Rahkshi, was using Xenon to virtually mind control some of the inhabitants of the House. Mr. Matoro played a part in the ensuing invasion of the Coffee Mines, and confronted 4 Mask in the lowest part of the 2nd sector. He and another Toa went to deactivate one of four devices that 4 Mask was using to keep anyone from slipping out of his mind control powers, while 3 other Toa kept the Rahkshi at bay. Mr. Matoro was the last one to deactivate the generator, and in doing so, he and his partner triggered a 5 minute long countdown until self destruct that was intended to destroy whoever had managed to end 4 Mask's reign, as well as the Coffee Mines along with it. He met up with the rest of the invasion group, where MT tied 4 Mask up in an attempt to kill him(which failed), and teleported the invasion group out of the Coffee Mines. Mr. Matoro remained relatively quiet after this until a year later, when a House Fighting Tournament was announced. 64 contestants would be in the tournament, and each would be in one out of four regions, given a seed from 1-16. Mr. Matoro was given the top seed in the region named after himself, and ended up winning the tournament after defeating Sonu in the Final Four and Inikalord in the Championship(which would later be renamed Super Battle I. Half a year later, his attempt at defending the title failed when he lost to eventual champion Omega Turtle in the Final Four. The Battle for Bionicle Western Soon after, the Brotherhood of Makuta, containing all the Makuta in the House, proceeded to steal one of the helicopters Tahu had and flew to Miami, where they promptly invaded a hotel and teleported the residents of the hotel to different places around the world. In an attempt to get the helicopter back, Tahu lead an invasion of the hotel, with 3 armored cars as the main stray of the attack and the last helicopter as backup. Mr. Matoro was the pilot of the helicopter, and he played an important role in the invasion when he rescued the car being driven by Tarakavarbiter from the police, and then directed the aerial assault against the Makuta. Tahu's side won, and instead of running away, they simply "bought" the hotel and brainwashed the accountants into thinking they were real people. They also built a Luxury Resort by it, which would be in use until the House was destroyed. Teridax Strikes Again Less than a month later, Mr. Matoro and some of the Bionicles went on a cruise to Central America, enjoying the weather and their recent victory over Makuta. However, he was in no way finished yet, and followed them to their destination, where he created a "Tren Krom" out of a few animals and a pile of Xenon, and instructed this fake Tren Krom to teleport whoever he saw to an alternate dimension and create clones to lead them back to the House, where he would spring a trap. Tren Krom got both MT and Levacius, and the cloned MT and Levacius teleported Mr. Matoro and the other Bionicles back to the House, where they were immediately ambushed by Makuta's servants, who informed them that they were now prisoners of Makuta, the new ruler of the House and possessor of Mata Nui's huge body. They weren't prisoners for long, as a joint effort by Omega Turtle, Terpo, Skidak, MT, and Levacius(the latter two having escaped from the alternate dimension) rescued them, and the newly freed Bionicles began a fight against Makuta, in which Mr. Matoro used his high powered weaponry to deal major damage to Makuta and eventually defeat him. 4 Mask, TM, and Mete all attacked the House during this time, but Mr. Matoro never came in contact with any of the three, except for in an illusion created by Poptart with Mete in it. The House Destroyed Mr. Matoro would get to know Mete very well, however. After several defeats at the hands of the Zehvor, Mete used his Xenon powers to infect the government and place them under his will. He sent an order to destroy the House, which he personally lead. Mr. Matoro barely escaped the explosion, and after MT, Mesonak, and Omega Turtle were separated from the rest of the group that had escaped, he followed the now Sonu lead group to Virginia, where he was promptly captured by police after meeting up with three new Toa and failing at an attempt to steal a car. He and his fellow Bionicles were rescued, however, by the 6 Glatorian Legends who had managed to get free from their canisters due to a flubbed attempt at controlling Toys R Us employees with Xenon by Mete. He then journeyed through a portal to an alternate dimension of Metru Nui, where he met Tama, Toa of Fireworks, and found out from Mesonak, who had also reached their by portal, that both MT and Omega Turtle were there as well, only MT had been de-evolved into a wolf due to a huge loss of energy during a battle. He then tried to follow Levacius and Mesonak to track down Meta Sboog, a former House villan who had been reborn through Xenon and was now under Mete's influence. He never found him, however, as Omega Turtle beat him there and proceeded to deal Meta Sboog a pounding. Mr. Matoro then found out that MT transformed back into his old Toa self, and the reunited Toa team(now with another Matoran and a turtle) set out to save the other Bionicles. The group succeeded for a while with the addition of Mecha MT, but eventually Mr. Matoro was caught, only to be released by Tahu's rampage, and then befriended by the government when MT killed Mete and the Xenon mind control disappeared. Mr. Matoro was ready to relax this time, hoping for a long era of peace. Trivia *In addition to co-authoring two of MT's comedies, Mr. Matoro has created two comedies of his own. They are "The Bionicles and I" and "Meet the Mistika (and the Phantoka)" *The former of the two comedies listed above inspired MT to write TBTTRAH. * For a brief period of time, Mr. Matoro was accompanied by a robotic Ice Toa named "Sub Zero". Sub Zero reappears in MT's latest installment of the TBTTRAH series, "Almost There".